1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle exhaust hose, specifically, an exhaust hose which is connected to a vehicle tail pipe or exhaust pipe so that the vehicle can be idling indoors and then driven out of the building/garage. This invention is particularly well suited for fire trucks and other emergency vehicles. The device easily snaps on and, when the truck leaves, snaps off automatically.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Crane Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,681) involves a metal hose with a check valve and a fastening device for vehicle exhaust of stationary vehicles.
The Imming Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,462) is a vehicle exhaust system with a fan. The placement of the exhaust hose is accomplished with winches and is designed for stationary vehicles.
The Hohman Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,032) is a devise for fitting an exhaust hose onto a tailpipe using a spring pressing against the inside surface of the tailpipe and is designed for stationary vehicles.
The Pfeiffer Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,228) is a vehicle exhaust system with a solenoid operated damper, a blower, and a flexible hose suspended by a trolley on a track.
The Pausch Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,230) is a quick release adapter for fastening the exhaust removal hose to a tailpipe. The mating is accomplished by utilizing magnets which can corrode. The external cables are also dangerous as they can get caught on other equipment or personnel.
The Zima Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,048) is a coupling assembly for fastening a vehicle exhaust hose to a tailpipe utilizing a “garter” spring. This garter spring allows a disconnect when the vehicle moves away.
The Nordin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,447) is an exhaust extraction devise that attaches to the vehicle at two points: the tailpipe and a location near the tailpipe.
The Hyslop Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,759) is a leak-free connection assembly for an exhaust extraction system. Said assembly utilizes magnets and a thick walled flexible-synthetic nozzle and automatically detaches.
The Hansen Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,031) is an emergency vehicle exhaust system utilizing an exterior tether and also detaches automatically.
The prior art has external cables that can get caught on personnel or equipment. The novel snap ring is also an improvement on the prior art.